Family of Shades
by Acsid
Summary: PG-13 for later violence and swearing. The angels have retired to family life, but when the current angels disappear they come back for one last encore preformance. But everyone seems to have secrets...
1. Troubled Angels

I swore that I'd never do a story with tons of OOCs but this storyline has been bouncing around in my head since I saw the movie. Tell me if it starts to Mary Sue, I'm trying to keep it as a real story. Just so you're not confused, in my timeline the thin man survived and had a romance with Dylan she's kept secret from the other agels and Seamus's body was never found. (I'm sure we've all heard that before...)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Max Bosley, the first male angel at Charles Townsend's detective agency, groaned. He was bruised and covered in small cuts. He couldn't quite remember what had happened. He'd gotten a call from his teammates, Andrea Case and Diandre Somers. They'd sounded frightened. They'd said some one was after them. Then their call had been cut off.  
  
He'd traced it to an old apartment building...and it had blown up moments before he stepped inside. He staggered upright and climbed painfully into his car. Then he slammed the accelerator as he drove back to the agency at top speed.  
  
Max's brother, Jimmy Bosley, swore. "What happened bro?" Max winced as he sat down. "I got a call. The girls were in trouble. They got cut off, and when I got there the place blew up." Max looked up at his brother miserably. Jimmy rushed to comfort him. "They couldn't have been in there, man." He paused. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Max nodded. "We need to talk to Charlie."  
  
At precisely 9:00 am the next morning Charlie called. "Good Morning angels." Max looked pained at the reminder that his best friends were missing and possibly dead. "Not so good, Charlie." He filled him in on last night's events. Both Bosleys waited with bated breath as Charlie absorbed the information. "I think we'll need help for this one Max. Experienced help." "Where're we gonna find that?" Max asked half hopefully. Charlie got a knowing tone as he said, "I think I know some angels who would be willing to come out of retirement for one last job." Max grinned. "You mean?" He could imagine Charlie, whatever he looked like, smiling smugly. "I think you should give Alex, Dylan, and Natalie a call."  
  
A cell phone rang. The woman who answered it was blond and cheerful. She was walking a dog with her husband and twin children. "Hello?" Pete cocked his head to the side as Natalie's face lit up. "Bosley? How are you? Really? No problem. I don't mind at all. Be there in five." She grinned and kissed Pete before dashing off. "Natalie?" he shouted after her. Then he sighed. His son and daughter both turned to their father with confused expressions. "Dad," Derek asked tentatively, "What's up with mom?" Pete just rolled his eyes. "Charlie." The twins traded confused expressions, but Pete just kept walking.  
  
A cell phone rang. A dark haired woman slammed a soccer ball into a goal past her husband and son. Then she answered it. "Aw, c'mon mom," her son whined, "you're as bad as dad, it's the weekend!" She ignored them, and her expression turned serious. "I'll be right in." She started towards the car. Her husband stopped her. "Honey? Alex? What is it?" She turned back as the engine started and grinned mischievously. "Charlie." Jason shook his head. "I thought you retired!" he yelled after her. "Charlie." He repeated. Then he groaned. "Guess it's just you and me again, kiddo." Damien raised an eyebrow, a trick he'd learned from his mother. "What was that about?" "You don't want to know."  
  
A cell phone rang. A red-head groaned. Her hand slammed onto her alarm clock. Pale hands moved it away from the Dylan danger zone. She woke up enough to realize it was her phone. "Yeah? Did you have to call so early? It's not that late, it's just ten. What?! Fine sure. I will. Bye." She staggered out of bed. Her husband raised an amused eyebrow at her and pointed to the clock. It read 11:00. She winced. "Damn. Overslept." He rolled his eyes and scribbled on a piece of paper, You always oversleep. Dylan shoved him playfully. "Do not! I gotta go. The angels had some trouble." He scribbled an addendum onto the scrap of paper. Do you need help? "No, I'm fine, but thanks. Tell Eris she'll have to take a rain check." She leaned over and kissed him before grabbing her coat. "Dylan," he said in a soft voice. She froze in surprise. Anthony still talked rarely, only to her or Eris. "Be careful. I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him again briefly and ran out the door.  
  
Her husband and daughter were her two best-kept secrets, but she wasn't sure she was right about keeping them that way. Nat and Alex were her best friends, and if anyone could understand they would. She considered her secrecy as she drove fast and recklessly through town. She would be glad to see them again, and to finally have some excitement, but she worried they'd notice Eris or Anthony following her one day. They had an irritating habit of worrying about her. She was sure she could look after herself.  
  
Alex felt grim as she sped towards the headquarters. Bosley had sounded truly upset, and she doubted he would have called her out of retirement for something small. She also felt guilty for interrupting the second weekend in a row with her family. But the angels were family too, and their lives could be at risk.  
  
Natalie was practically bouncing. She couldn't wait to have a case again, finally. She loved Pete and the twins, but she really missed the excitement of her old job. She was sure that whatever the trouble she'd be able to handle it with a little help from her friends. 


	2. Father Daughter Moment

I'm sorry this chapter's pint sized, but I didn't have much time. And I wanted to introduce Eris. Our cast is complete! Except, of course the bad guy(s). I will tell you nothing!  
  
A shadow detached from the wall and walked out into the street. The figure was revealed to be a young woman in her late teens. Her expression was naturally serious. Her eyes were an eerie shade of light blue. Her skin was very pale, and her hair was black with a slightly reddish sheen. She continued down the street, unaware of the person paralleling her on the roof tops. She paused and ducked into an alley. She pulled out a cigarette. Suddenly she glanced up, alerted by a quiet noise. A man jumped down from the fire escape, and she tensed. She relaxed when she recognized her father. She pulled out her lighter and offered him a cigarette, which he accepted. The whole transaction took place in perfect silence. After a moment Anthony pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to his daughter. She glanced at it then looked back up. A moment of silent communication took place. Eris made a slight gesture toward the street. Anthony shook his head and handed her a note. Do you remember the last time we tried to 'keep an eye on her'? Your mother is competent. Eris's lips quirked in the beginning of a smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of makeshift passes to an illegal drag race. Her father smiled wickedly and took one. 


End file.
